bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 61: Betrayal of the Sun
We reached the top of the mountain fast. Kisara met us there, crawling through the shadows, literally sliding up the side of the mountain. While her ability was freaky, I had to admit, it was pretty cool. My mind had not yet grasped the loss of Allagar. I was surprised I hadn't gone into an advanced state of shock. Volcan was still raging silently to himself. Swearing to kill Nike under his breath. Something would have to be done. But how would we be able to fight a force that eludes us when we get close enough? Every time we came near him, he killed one of us and disappeared. Even if it was indirect. I instantly thought of my brother. I couldn't say his name. For if I did, I would've lost my focus, and brokedown right then and there on the side of the mountain. I had to stay strong. If I didn't, I would surely die. I knew one thing for sure, though. There was an easy solution to fix the time stop on my town. And I was sure Nike knew this. He more than likely had it protected. Beneath my temple there is a gem. Me and Gaia had found it when we first came across this land. We never found out what it was. Even Sheath had examined it, saying it had a hidden capability. Could this have been it? Had Nike known this? And what did the Sun's placement in the sky have to do with this? We reached the top, Gaia pulled me up the cliff, to the flatland atop the mountain. The flatland that held our temple. "How are we going to do this exactly?" I asked Gaia. "The generator. The one that controls the lights. Provide it your energy, I guess. Make the streetlights shine bright enough that our temple in no longer casting it's shadow." He sounded thoughtful. Scared even. Gaia was never scared. Making he had begun to grasp the loss of Allagar as well. We were hindered without him. Without him, I was the only medic. If we lost me, chances were, we lost our family. "I don't know if I can-" "Senterra! You have to! This isn't a game! Our citizens, our friends, our family is at stake." His words rang in my head over and over. He was right. I couldn't let fear get to me now. I couldn't throw our work away. "You're right. Let's go. We need to get back to Stalaria." We all walked in. Volcan remained outside, however. Afraid to step foot inside. Afraid he would lose control of his emotions, and tear our temple down. As soon as my foot stepped inside, memory hit me fast, and it hit me hard. This was where I had reunited with Shade. Where I had cured his injuries. And just across the land was the other mountain, looking at it now, I could see Stalaria just barely over it, that Roze had died. Gaia never forgave himself for that. Even though Roze held no quarrel towards him or anyone. Gaia felt that he could've held the mountain longer, even though it was physically impossible for him to. The forces of nature are infinite. At some point, his ability would've worn off anyway. He warned Roze, and she didn't go her fastest. I understood the guilt, I did. But it drug him down. Further than any of us had ever gone. Even Shade. Gaia was hard to break. But when he broke, it was like trying to fight back the ocean. It could be done, but not alone. And when you break beyond repair, the last thing you want is a helping hand. The familiar walls of my temple haunted me. The very essence of Shade was around me, I could feel it. I could hear his voice. See his face. Feel his touch. "Senterra... you can do this." I heard him say. Was he really here? Or was I just crazy? "Senterra! You're falling behind! Let's go!" Gaia shouted at me. I was falling behind. I was terrified to go any further. What if I heard him? Or worse. What if I saw him? How would I avoid the breakdown? I pushed forward, trying to fight back my emotions. We reached the generator. "Ok. Just give your energy. It should light the lights, erasing the shadow of the temple." "Gaia... This was too easy. Nike wouldn't let us just win this way. Think clearly about-" "Senterra! It's all or nothing. Are you in or out?" My gut was against me. But the longing to save my town... it was too great. I couldn't help it. I had to. I put my hands in the correct spaces to flow my energy through. As I did, I realized I couldn't move. My hands were stuck. My energy flowing at a rate too fast to keep me standing. I fell to my knees. And instantly, I was released from the hold of the generator. I noticed two things before I lost consciousness. One. The shadows in the room shifted, the sun was moving. And two. Nike was standing in my temple. As I was closing my eyes, I noticed the soundless explosion of water whisk my brother away. I awoke at night. We had saved Crescentia. I walked out of my temple, forgetting entirely about Gaia. I couldn't remember if that had been a dream or not. I was standing atop Mount Crescentia when I saw the most devastating thing I could've ever seen. It had looked like it had been hit by a tornado. It was horrible. Where were my siblings? What happened in my state of unconsciousness. Surely this was a dream. I had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real. My memory hit me again. I remembered seeing Nike. Seeing Gaia killed by the soundless explosion of water. I climbed down the mountain, to explore the ruins of my town. I could see a few bodies here and there, but other than those, it looked like everyone made it out ok. While it saddened me that any of my citizens died, I was happy to know others made it out okay. "You're still alive?" I heard a voice say. I easily matched it to Nike. "You destroyed it. Why? What did we do to you? What is the point of this fight?" I screamed at him. And I meant to. It felt good. As far as I knew, I was the last one standing. This wasn't looking good. I had barely regained my energy. How long had I been sleeping? A few hours? "You've simply made it the most interesting, and the most challenging game, I've ever been able to manage. Rayne makes quite a worthy opponent. "What?" I asked. His mention of Rayne blew a fuse. How dare he even so much as utter his name. In an instant, my axes were rotating around me. It was time to end this. My axes flew forward, each cutting him. None fatal, but even a little damage was fine now. He leaped towards me, his blade drawn. He was about to puncture my gem, thus ending my life. My axes reacted, forming into a dome around me, levitating me of the ground, but at the same time, knocking Nike into one of the several standing walls. He quickly recovered. And in an instant, fire surrounded me. I could feel it closing in. And the last thing I saw of life, was a white room. Where I saw Rayne, Shade, Salahar, Allagar, and Gaia. I had never believed in the religious stories of a Heaven. But I guess I had to now. I grasped the idea, as I lost my consciousness... for good. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts